Stiles's Turn
by thatsclassicemy
Summary: Stiles takes control because no one else is.
1. Chapter 1

As Ethan walks by with Danny I watch before I settle into my seat next to Scott. I want to tell Scott but after what happened with Gerarld I can't trust him. Plus Boyd and Isaac would hear and go tell Derek every word of our conversation. It's not that I don't trust Derek, because really I do with my life, but he tends to make rash decisions.

So I keep it to myself knowing I can't trust three of the wolves on the bus. "You okay man?" Scott asks. It pulls me out of my thoughts and nod. "I never got a chance to thank you, about last night" Scott says.

"It's fine bro. You would have done the same for me, really." I reply not sure if I believe that anymore. If Scott notices he doesn't say anything. Changing the subject I say, "I'm going to go check on Derek when we get back." Scott nods and the mood finally lightens.

Later I look back at Ethan and Danny. They're cuddling. Ethan senses someone looking at him and looks up. He meets my eye for a second, yup. I definitely saw what I thought I saw.

I walked up to the loft door. I found the key on my key chain. I unlock the door and walked in. I call out Derek's name when I discover the living room and kitchen are empty. I go up the spiral staircase that Peter seems to live on. As I'm about to open the door it flies open. Standing there being pushed out is Jennifer Blake, our English teacher. Behind her Derek is still pushing her out of the room not noticing me yet.

"Jennifer this was a mistake. I can't see you ever again." Derek says as Ms. Blake finally walks out of the room. He's about to continue when he finally notice me standing there. Derek freezes for a moment then to Jennifer say, "You can find your way out." We stand there in silence as Jennifer walks down the stairs and out the door. When Derek deems she's a good distance away he speaks.

"Stiles this is not what it looks like, please understand." I motion for him to continue as we sit on his bed. "After I woke up I realized I had to get out of there before the Alpha Pack came back of Ennis. So I got out of there and I ended up in the woods. I crawled my way to the school to find you or one of the pack. But you guys weren't there and I collapsed by her car. She got me into her car and was going to take me to the hospital. And we both know I can't go to a hospital.

"So I made her take me here so that I could rest and let my wounds heal. But then She wouldn't leave. She knows about us. I didn't tell her she already knew. She tried to seduce me and I tried to fight her but I couldn't. She used me, Stiles. Please don't hate me." Derek finishes.

Derek looks like he's about to break down. I hug him and tell him it's okay, and that I don't hate him. We stay like that for a while and Derek falls back asleep. I've never seen him so vulnerable ever. I put him on the floor so I can change his sheet. I put those ones in the fire that going in the fireplace downstairs. I lay with Derek for a while until I think he'll be okay. I go down to the kitchen and make him dinner. Before I leave I put a note on his night stand and place a kiss to his forehead.

Derek doesn't know that I like him. Actually I'm in love with him. I realized that I had feelings for him after I helped him up in that pool for hours. I don't know how he feels about me so I keep my feelings to myself. I look back at him again before I shut the door. I have a plan to put into action.

The next day finds me sitting on Lydia's bed while she's telling me everything that could go wrong and why she won't help me. I spaced out on reason number 30. I've had enough of this at this time so I stop her. "Lydia!" I shout and she stops. "Lydia, I'm serious. The Alpha Pack is strong and with two half assed packs that don't even like working together fighting them, they're just going to keep beating us up until we're too hurt to fight, then finish us off one by one.

"If what I saw in Ethan's eyes is what is saw then we have a chance to take the Alpha Pack down from the inside, merge our packs, and get more pack members. So I need your help and it's past the time we should have clued in Danny." I finish

Lydia Stare at me for a moment huffing and plopping down on the bed next to me. "Why should I help? I mean, I want the Alpha Pack gone too obviously, but you won't even tell me what you saw in Ethan's eyes so how am I supposed to help?" she asks.

I sigh. "You have to trust me Lyds. I know what I saw and I know how to fix this whole Alpha Pack mess. That way we could concentrate on the druid killing people and get rid of her. But we're going to need Danny in on this because we need another set of smart hands."

Lydia stares at me like she does when she's calculating a problem. I look around her room while she does. Finally she sighs. "Fine, I'll help. What do you need me to do?" She agrees and we get to work.

That night before I go to sleep my phone rings, and I pick it up.

_From Kanman: My parents yes. You sure this is cool with your dad?_

_To Kanman: Kay. And Yeesss! For the fifth time now it's fine with him._

_From Kanman: Okay my flight gets in at 5:30 you better be at the airport by then._

_To Kanman: I will! You're late once and it's held against you forever_

_From Kanman: You were THREE hours late! Of course I'm going to hold it against you_

_To Kanman: Fine. Fine. I'll give you that one. Night Kanman, see you tomorrow._

_From Kanman: What did I tell you about calling me that?! _

_To Kanman: You know you love it!_

_From Kanman: Goodnight_

_To Kanman: Love you too!_

I put my phone down knowing Jackson won't answer again. I get settled in bed before I pick my phone up and text my dad.

_To TheOldMan: His parents said yes._

_From TheOldMan: Kay. Did you fix up his room?_

_To TheOldMan: Yesss!_

_To TheOldMan: His flight gets in at 5:30 I'll go get him after school._

_From TheOldMan: Kay. Come by the Station after he gets settle in. We can talk over dinner._

_To TheOldMan: Okay. Will Do. Night. Love you._

_From TheOldMan: Love you too._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. Wait. .You That was not the chapter it goes to a different fanfic. I was updating them all at the same time. Thank you for letting me know. Here's your actual chapter. Love you guys. –Emy**

The next day at school I try to talk to Scott about my plan. He hasn't shut up about Allison since I said "Hey". That got my blood boiling more than anything. I never liked Allison, but I tried to be supportive of their relationship for Scott. But after she shot the pack full of arrows and left Erica, Boyd, and me in her basement to Gerarld I hated her.

I've finally had enough of Scott going on and on about her so I say, "Okay Scott, I get your in love with Allison can we talk about something else?" in a bored tone. Scott pauses and looks at me like he just noticed I was there.

"What did you say bro? I was thinking about Allison…" Scott started. I walked away after that to find Lydia before class.

"Hey Lyds!" I call out when I see her by her locker. When I get to her she urges me to get on with it. "Part one will be here this afternoon, Part two will happen at lunch, and Part three will happen tonight." I finish.

"You work fast Stilinski. I like it." Lydia replies as we walk to class.

When Danny sits down at our lunch table Lydia orders him to stand. Danny looks confused, but knows not to argue with Lydia. We take our trays and go find somewhere quit to talk far enough away the wolves won't here.

We settle down on the bleachers in the gym. "So is one of you going to ell me why you kidnapped me from the cafeteria?" Danny asks.

"Don't be so dramatic, Danny boy. So you probably already figured out something strange is happening in Beacon Hills. And that our whole gang and your boyfriend are smack in the middle of it. Well we need your help so we've decided to clue you in." I start. Danny nods and Lydia and I began filling him in.

When were done and have told him the plan he says "I already knew about werewolves. The Pack is really bad on hiding it. And I'm in, what do you need me to do?"

After school I drop by the house to put my backpack down and get a snack. Then I head to the airport. When I get there its 4:45, I sit on a bench and wait. I take out my phone and play subway surfers to pass the time. After a while my phone is snatched out of my hands. I shot up to follow the thief when I realize its Jackson. "Nice to see you too, Douche face," I say as I hug him and take my phone back.

Jackson waves a hand in my hair before grabbing his bags and walking towards the exit. "Come on Sti, we're having dinner with your dad and I want pizza. There wasn't a good pizza place in London and it was torture." He calls. I laugh and follow him to my jeep.

We stop at the house first so we can set down Jackson's bags. Then we go to the best pizza place in town, Jason's Pizzeria. After we get two boxes and drinks to go with them we head to the station. When we get there I greet the receptionist, "Hey Marge, Is Dad here?" I ask. She informs us that he's in his office.

We walk right in and sit in the chairs until he is off the phone. "Hey boys. Did you get settled okay Jackson?" he asks.

"Yes sir, thank you for letting me stay with you." Jackson replies.

"Awwww! Jackson has manners. Who knew?" I immediately reply.

Jackson punches my while Dad shakes his head at us. "So now will you tell us about your genius plan?" Dad asks.

"Well it entitles going straight to the source of the problem." I reply, then go into details.

"Stiles! Why do I have to come?" Jackson whines again. "Can't you do this by yourself? Danny is going to be there."

"Jackson we already went through this! Danny got him there, and you're my diversion. It'll only be a few minutes."

Jackson puffs out a "Fine" and slouches in his seat.

When we get into the Jungle it takes a moment to find Danny and Ethan on the dance floor. I take Jackson and we get near then and start dancing. Jackson steals Danny away for a dance and I grab Ethan.

Still dancing I speak. "I saw it in your eyes."

"Saw what?" Ethan asks.

"Want. The want to be in our pack, and not to be under Duke's control anymore. I can help you. You just have to trust me and do what I ask."

"Why would I trust you? You're human. What can you do to help me?" He growls in my ear.

"Don't be so sure about that. If you and your brother help us defeat Duke then you have a place in our pack. And we'll treat you like family and not slaves." I reply.

Daring to hope Ethan asks "How?"

"You and your brother meet us at my house. Tomorrow at 7. We have a lot to discuss." I reply. I signal to Jackson and we leave.

Derek and his pack are situated in my living like they have been since 5. They're watching a movie, but I'm not paying attention. Scott's not here. I can't trust him anymore and he would go tell Alison first thing and she definitely can't be trusted. At 7 exactly the doorbell rings. I bolt up to go answer it. I let Ethan and Aiden in and lead them to the living room. Once they're situated I start.

Lydia, Danny, and Jackson already know my plan so the watch for the others reactions. Derek is fairly surprised at my plan and quickly agrees to it. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac follow their alpha's lead, and Ethan and Aiden have no reaction. "Well what do you say? Are you in or are you out?" I ask.

Ethan and Aiden look at each other and nod. "We're in." They both say.

"Well then, Welcome to the pack." Derek says.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you nervous?" Jackson asks the next morning on the way to school.

I sigh and settle my leg a bit. "Because," I sigh again and look at Jackson. "He's been my best friend since we were kids. When my mom died he was the one who was always there. I feel like I'm betraying him. It's always been the two of us. Forever and now I don't have that anymore."

Jackson doesn't say anything until I park in the school parking lot. Just as I'm about to get out of the car he grabs my arm. "It may have just been you two before, but now you have me and the whole pack with you. And if Scott is too lost in Allison world to realize how great you are then that's his lost."

At the end of his speech I tackle him into a hug. A few tears fall before I can stop them. "Thank you," I say to him. Jackson just nods and pats me once before prying me off of him.

"This is designer. Don't get it dirty before I can show it off." Jackson says as he gets out of the car. I follow laughing.

"Pretend all you want I know deep down you care a lot." I say as we meet up with the rest of the pack at the steps. They all take turns scent marking me then we all head to class.

Jackson, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, Danny, and I walk into our first period English. Scott and Allison our in this class to so we sit on the opposite side of the classroom. We all take our seats and chat until the teacher comes in. Before she does Scott comes up to me and we all get quiet.

"What do you want, McCall?" That one was most definitely Jackson. I'll have to praise him later.

Scott glares at him and Jackson glares right back. Derek taught them well. Scott looks back at me. "Can we talk after class? Alone?"he ask.

Before I can say anything Isaac answers. "Can you be apart from Allison that long? I was sure you would get separation anxiety." The five of them laugh at that.

"Sure." I say to him and he retreats back to Allison. I sigh and shake my head. Things won't change will they?

After class Scott drags me to an empty classroom. I sit on a desk and look at him. "Well? You wanted to talk didn't you? I'm here so talk." I say.

As Scott opens his mouth to talk the door opens, and in walks Allison.

"I thought we were having a conversation just the two of us. Why is SHE here?" I spat out.

Scott looks confused at my tone. "She asked if she could come. Anyways, since when is Jackson back?" He replied.

"Like three days ago, he staying with me and my dad. Now I'm going to go and let you get back to Allison in Wonderland. See you some other time Scott." I say on my way out the door.

Scott grabs my arm and stops me. "Wait. What do you mean he's staying with you? You guys hate each other!"

I turn around to look at him. "No," I say slowly and clearly. "He hates you and your stupid girlfriend over there. So if you mind, let go!" I rip my arm out of his grip and open the door again.

This time it's Allison who stops me. "What do you mean stupid girlfriend?"

I glare at her. Derek must be rubbing off on all f us. "Exactly what I said!" I growl at her. At this moment the door burst open and the pack walks in.

Erica looks at her in disgust. "You helped your psycho grandpa torture us and hunt us down. Do you really think we still like?" She spat at Allison.

Lydia speaks up next. "Now let him go before one of the wolves rip your throat out with their teeth. And don't you even say anything Scott." She says that in her scary calm voice. But Allison does let go of me.

Jackson finishes for us. "Now we're going to walk out of here and you're going to let us. And from now you're going to steer clear of us because if any of us catch a glimpse of you we won't be able to be held accountable for our actions."

With that we all walk out of the room and to our next class. When I realize that Scott is in my next class I run out of the room. I end up on bleachers of the lacrosse field. Next thing I know Derek is in front of me.

"Stiles!" He yells. I open my mouth to say something back to him but nothing comes out. That's when I realize I'm having a panic attack.

Jackson appears when I focus again. I hear him tell Derek that I'm having a panic attack and to do something. The last thing I see is Derek's worried face before I pass out.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep Beep. Beep.

Someone turn it off I think. When I open my eyes I realize that it's not my alarm clock. This isn't my room. I look around and realized that I'm at the hospital. Derek and Jackson are sitting in chairs next to the bed.

Jackson is asleep, but Derek is looking right at me, watching me carefully.

"Hey Sourwolf," I say. My voice comes out dry and cracked. "What happened?" I ask.

"You had a panic attack and you passed out. You've been out for 4 hours. Your dad had to go back to work he'll be back in a little bit." Derek replies as he grabs on to my hand.

"I don't know why you we're there but thank you." I say.

"Gosh Stiles! Don't scare me like that!" Derek says in a small voice. He squeezes my hand again.

"Awww. I didn't know you cared. I can't make any promises though because I'm me, and we all know how clumsy I am. And I'm really accident prone so… But I'll try okay." I respond while I squeeze his hand.

"I've always cared. Your pack." Derek says like that's all he has to.

Before I can say anything else Jackson wakes up. "Nice to see that your okay again. I'll go call your dad so he can come check you out. The pack wants to see you."

"Alright, let's go home, pup." Jackson gives me a weird look but doesn't say anything as he steps out of the room to make the call.

Derek get's up to leave. "Don't think we're done with this conversation. Once I've settled back at my house me and you are going to have a nice long conversation." Derek nods and after a moment he let's go of my hand and leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure your okay with me going back to work? They'll understand if you want me to take the rest of the day off." Dad asked.

"Dad I'm fine. Jackson and I are going to go back to the house. The others are probably going to show up at some point. We'll be fine." I reply.

Dad sighs then nods. "Okay. I'll see you tonight." He gives me a hug then takes off.

"Alright Jackson, let's go. I hope you're driving cause I really don't want to." I say as I turn to him.

"Yea. Sure. Give me the keys." I toss them to him and got in the passenger side of my jeep.

I open the front door to find the pack in my living room. "How did you guys even get in?" I ask knowing good and well what the answer was.

"Your window, duh." Erica answered.

"And then I had her open the front door so I could walk in. I'm not going to scale a wall, even for you Stiles." Answers Lydia.

I laugh and settle on the couch. Then Derek settles next to me. Isaac gets on my other side. Boyd is next to him with Erica on the floor between his legs. Lydia sit on the floor between my legs. Danny is next to her and their respective twin on their side.

We settle nicely and I turn on the TV. We sit there for hours watching TV until we fall asleep on by one.

Later I wake up to Dad putting blankets on us and turning off the TV. I nod at him and snuggle further into Derek and go back to sleep.

I wake by myself on the couch. I look around and see the TV is on. I thought Dad turned it off. I take the remote off the coffee table and turn it off. "Hey! I was watching that!" I turn around and find Isaac in the kitchen door way.

Now that my senses have woken up I hear voices coming from the kitchen. When I turn to look I realized that the pack and my father were having breakfast. I walk up to the kitchen table to join them.

Derek sets a plate in front of me then turns back to the stove to turn it off. He put the pan in the sink and joined us at the table. "How'd you sleep?" Dad asked.

"Better than I have in a while actually." I said digging into my plate. "Oh my god! Did you make this Derek?"

He nods at me keeping his eyes on his own plate.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted! It's like heaven in my mouth! Can you always cook for me?" I exclaim.

Derek's cheeks darken as he looks anywhere else but me. I'm about to say something when Dad speaks up."Well as much as I would like to stay and chat, I have to go back to work and the rest of you to school. So thank you for the delicious meal Derek."

"No problem. I love cooking use to do it for my sisters all the time" Derek replies. Dad get's up and put's his plate in the sink and leave the room. He comes back a few minutes later in his uniform to grab his keys.

"Well I'm on my way. You guys should leave soon too or you're going to be late." With a wave he's out the door.

After a moment I finish my food. "Well Derek and I will clean up. You guys run to your house and get dressed. We'll meet in front of the school in twenty minutes." With that everyone disperses.

School goes fine especially since it was a Friday. We manage to avoid Scott and Allison the entire day, except lacrosse practice. But Derek and the girls showed up for that.

After practice we all go back to my house for the weekend. We immediately start training. The wolves go through fight techniques with Ethan, Aiden, and Derek. Meanwhile I teach Lydia how to use guns and bow and arrows.

We train for hours on end before we call a quits. Then we head back to my house. Derek and I cook while the pups clean up. After dinner we settle back on the couch and bond some more before going up to my room and puppy piling on my bed.

"Derek," I say when it's only the two of us still awake.

"Huh" Derek asks.

"I wanna tell my Dad. Everything." I say.

"Okay. " He replies.

"Okay." I say before falling asleep.

"Dad. We need to talk." I tell him the next morning after breakfast.

"I know." He replies.

"I'm in a pack of werewolves." I blurt out.

"What happened to easing him into it Stiles!" Derek says.

"I know."Dad says.

"Sorry. It just came ou- Wait what? How do you already know?"

"Your mother was born human into a pack of werewolves. Of course I know!" Dad replies.

"Oh." The whole pack was stunned.

"Well that explains a lot." I say. "Glad we got that over with."

I turn to the pups. "Why don't you guys go play outside with Dad, while Derek and I go grocery shopping." They all run out of the house and into the woods. Dad follows slowly.

"What if I wanted to play too?"Derek asks as I lead him out of the house and to my car.

"You can play later. BTW I knew you were a pup on the inside. You always manage to turn training into games and puppy piles. Anyways we need to have that talk I told you about." Derek starts to make a whining sound (and he wonders why I call him a dog) "Don't whine it needs to happen."

He sighs and gets in the car.

"The store is that way." Derek points out.

"I know. We'll go later." I respond. We drive in silence for a little longer before I park near the edge of the woods. We hike for a few minutes until we reach a clearing. "I brought you here so we could talk in private and so that you couldn't run away."

Derek nods and sits against a tree. "Okay. So talk."

"You said you cared. Why? Is it just because I'm pack or do you genially care?"

"I care, isn't that enough?" Derek replies.

"Uuuugggghhhhhh! Why do you have to be so difficult?" I turn around and run my hand through my hair. "I just want to talk, about our feelings. Like how I've had a crush on you since you saved me from Peter in the hospital. And how I love when you save me. And how I think you like me too but I can't be sure because you throw me into walls and threaten to rip my throat out." I mutter to myself until Derek speaks.

"I'm not trying to be." Derek says.

Derek's eyes are open as wide as saucers. "This just got awkward. Let's pretend I didn't say anything and this talk never happened. Okay. Yea. Let's do that." I start to walk out of the clearing when Derek grabs my arm.

I freeze but don't look at him. "Stiles, look at me." Derek commands. I turn to face him but don't look him in the eye. Derek grabs my chin and I prepare myself to be mauled. Instead something is pressed to my lips, and when I realize that they're Derek's lips my eyes open wide before I close them and kiss him back.

When we separate we're both breathless. Derek head is resting in between my neck and shoulders. His nose twitches every few seconds. "Are you scenting me?" I ask and Derek freezes.

Instead of answering he pulls away to look me in the eyes. "Stiles, you're my mate." There's a tense silence, but before either of us can say anything my phone starts ringing. I pull it out and see its Jackson.

"Jackson, what's up?"

"Kali and Enis just took Erica and Boyd."He replies.

"Wait what?" Derek say's as he take the phone from me.

"We were playing and they showed up. We tried to fight them but they were too strong. And now Erica and Boyd are gone and Isaac is bleeding out unconscious on the couch. What are we going to do?" Jackson explains.

I take my phone back from Derek. "Jackson where's Lydia?"

"Right here let me put you on speaker." He responds.

"Okay. Lydia I'm going to need you to stop his bleeding, okay. These wounds are from an alpha so it'll take longer to heal, but we can't have him bleed out before they do." I order.

"Okay. Sheriff, where's your first aid kit?" Lydia asks.

"Jackson, Where are Ethan and Aiden?" I ask as Derek and I head back to my jeep.

"They took most of the beating, they said to call you before the passed out. They're healing though." Jackson responds.

"Okay stay inside the house Derek and I our on our way." I say, and then I hang up. I put my jeep in motion and speed off towards my house.


End file.
